I Love You 3000
by amaliacygna
Summary: Masa lalu yang menyakitkan, dan perasaan yang tak kunjung pulih. di tengah usahanya melupakan, Erwin datang dan menjahit semua luka di hati Levi dengan simpul yang rumit. special for Levi's birthday.. warn, eruri female Levi, twoshoot. Enjoy
1. ILY3000

**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama**

**Rated fiction: T**

**Pairing : Erwin Smith x femaleLevi Ackerman**

**Warning : female Levi, modern AU.**

**Enjoy..**

*****

**PRANGGGG**

"Upsie..."

Yang tua meringis karena telah menjatuhkan benda mudah pecah untuk kedua kalinya di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Di sebelahnya perempuan yang lebih muda terlihat kesal karena kecerobohan ayahnya yang tak bisa hati-hati.

"Tsk, apa kau tidak bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi pak tua?"

"Sorry, aku tidak sengaja.."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau urus kardus dan barang barang yang masih ada di mobil, biar aku yang membereskan kekacauan di sini!" Titahnya mutlak, hei siapa yang lebih tua disini?

"Iya-iya, dasar. Kau yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh itu mirip sekali dengan ibumu tau." Bersungut-sungut pria yang lebih tua itu menurut.

"Kau ingin aku lebih murka lagi pak tua?" Mata lentiknya tajam menusuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan bunuh aku dengan tatapan tajammu itu dong.." pria tua itu memelas dengan akting yang sangat buruk dimata si gadis muda. Melihat tatapan yang kian menusuk, si pria tua menghentikan aktingnya barusan.

"Buu, tidak seru." Dia mengguman dan diabaikan. Si pria menghela nafas, mempunyai putri yang minim ekspresi sedikit menjengkelkan juga. Dia jadi tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan satu-satunya putri yang ia punya.

Pindah rumah lintas benua tak di sangka akan se-merepotkan ini. Baru kemarin sore mereka sampai di Portland, Oregon. Hari ini jadwal beres-beres. Untungnya tak ada barang yang dibawa dari rumah lamanya jadi mereka tak perlu menyewa jasa pindah rumah.

Mobil box di depan terparkir beserta petugas yang membantu menurunkan barang. Lemari beserta sofa-sofa yang dibelinya di furniture diturunkan. Levi berkutat di ruang keluarga membersihkan segala debu yang menempel, biarkan barang berat menjadi urusan ayahnya.

Gadis bersurai eboni itu mendengus kesal ketika mendapati seonggok sarang laba-laba di pojokan plafon. Dengan menggunakan meja dan kursi, Levi meraih sapu maklum, gadis itu terlalu mungil jadi ia harus menggunakan senjata lain untuk membersihkan sarang itu. Petugas yang keluar masuk ruang tamu tak bisa menahan tawa melihat Levi yang kesusahan tanpa ada niatan membantu.

Rumah berlantai dua ini tak semewah rumah mereka di Prancis. Yah Levi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kenny bilang kalau di Prancis rumah itu tak akan dijual tapi digunakan menjadi kos-kosan. Dari pada tidak ada siapapun yang menghuni, lebih baik dimanfaatkan. Levi juga setuju saja.

Bagi Levi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirinya yang jauh dari Prancis adalah yang utama. Ia tidak ingin berada di negara yang membuatnya selalu teringat luka itu. Ia ingin menghapus segala perasaan itu.

Lagi pula, bisnis ayahnya memiliki cabang di Amerika. Dan tempat mereka sekarang tak jauh dari cabang tersebut. Maka, kepindahan ini sebenarnya hanyalah masalah jarak, tak ada yang lain.

Sayup-sayup suara percakapan antara dua orang terdengar. Levi menurunkan maskernya dan menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang di depan.

"Kapan kita akan memeriksa tokomu pak tua?" Tanya Levi, ia mengangguk pada orang yang bersama ayahnya. Pria pirang dengan janggut dan kacamata.

"Hei Levi, sepertinya kita mempunyai tetangga yang menyenangkan. Perkenalkan ini tuan Smith, dan dia putriku Levi Ackerman." Ujar Kenny.

Dua orang itu bersalaman dan saling melempar senyum, walau hanya tarikan bibir ke atas bagi Levi.

"Aku baru menyadari mobil box itu di depan, jadi kupikir rumah ini sudah ada penghuni nya sekarang dan kuputuskan untuk menyapa kalian, tapi sepertinya disini sedang sibuk ya? Apa aku mengganggu." Tanya tuan Smith.

"Kami hanya sedang membersihkan rumah dan mengangkut beberapa barang, anda tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu mungkin lain kali kita harus makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kepindahan kalian?" Ujar tuan Smith.

"Tentu tuan Smith, aku akan memenuhi undangan darimu dengan senang hati." Kenny tersenyum, yang menurut Levi lebih ke seringai. Ayahnya ini memang terlihat agak menyeramkan kalau tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku ok."

Kenny mengiyakan, setelahnya tuan Smith berlalu dan masuk ke rumah di sebelah kanan kediaman Ackerman. Levi menoel-noel bahu ayahnya yang tengah melamun.

"Hm?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Katanya.

"Ah, itu mungkin besok, kau tahu hari ini sibuk dan juga sudah sore. Oh ya, kau sudah memberi kabar pada Isabel kan?"

"Sudah, lewat telpon. Gadis berisik itu berteriak padaku dan menangis saat tahu aku sudah pindah."

Kenny menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Salahmu terlambat memberitahukan padanya, wajar kalau dia seperti itu."

Levi terdiam.

"Levi.."

"Saat itu aku tidak berpikir apapun selain pergi sejauh mungkin. Sudahlah, lantai dua sudah aku bersihkan tersisa kamarmu yang belum kuganti seprainya, lakukan sendiri aku ingin istirahat." Tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, Levi pergi ke kamarnya meniggalkan Kenny di depan. Ia tahu putrinya itu dingin, dan berwajah datar, tapi di dalam Levi itu sangat sensitif. Ia hanya terlalu kuat untuk tidak menunjukkan segala emosi yang tengah ia rasakan. Pria tua itu menghela nafas dalam dan memandang sedih pada punggung Levi yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.00 Levi sudah berdiri didepan halaman rumah dengan selang ditangan. Jika diteliti lagi, tak ada tanaman bunga di halaman rumahnya ini. Pemilik sebelumnya lebih memilih menanam tanaman hias seperti algolema, pohon palem disisi kiri dan pohon mangga besar dekat gerbang. Levi berfikir untuk menanam beberapa bunga di halaman ini mungkin akan terlihat lebih cantik. Yah, tanaman bukan hobinya, jadi ia sepertinya membutuhkan beberapa rekomendasi tanaman yang akan ditanam.

Segulung koran pagi melayang dan menimpuk kepala bersurai eboni milik Levi. Tidak sakit, tapi gadis itu terkejut karena sedang melamun sebelumnya. Siapa orang iseng yang melemparinya dengan koran?

"Ah, maaf nona, aku buruk dalam melempar." Ujar seseorang, Levi menoleh, di dekat gerbang sesosok kepala pirang yang memakai topi baseball terbalik menyembul, cengiran menghias wajahnya yang berkeringat. Levi menatapnya tajam dan orang itu meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya.

"Tch, aku tidak mungkin cedera karena lemparan koran, lain kali cukup letakkan didepan tak perlu dilempar." Ujar Levi penuh kekesalan.

Orang itu balas tersenyum "Baiklah akan ku ingat, kalau begitu selamat membaca koran pagimu tetangga baru." Katanya lalu kembali menaiki sepeda miliknya dan berlalu.

Dari mana dia tahu kalau Levi baru pindah? Sejak kapan pula dirinya berlangganan koran disini?

.

.

.

.

Pintu kaca dibuka, tak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya. Masih pukul 07.00 terlalu pagi untuk sebuah toko kue buka. Disini Levi berperan sebagai manajer baru, meski di Prancis dia juga manajernya tapi di toko cabang Amerika ini akan diambil alih oleh Levi. Bisnis ayahnya berkecimpung di dunia pastry. Toko kue miliknya hanya mempunyai cabang di Amerika tak ada yang lain. Meski begitu, bisnis kecil-kecilan ini cukup sukses berkembang hingga sekarang. Kepandaian Levi mengolahnya juga merupakan faktor utama bisnis ini maju.

Beberapa resep Levi sendiri yang menanganinya dan ia tak segan untuk turun kedapur jika dibutuhkan. Di Prancis, makanan manis menjadi primadona. Entahlah dengan Amerika, tak lama lagi Levi sendiri juga akan mengetahuinya.

"Tak perlu sepagi ini juga kan Levi, ayah masih capek kerena kemarin kita membereskan rumah hingga malam hoamm." Kenny duduk di meja bar sambil menguap memperhatikan Levi yang sedang melihat-lihat.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Aku harus melihat keadaan disini sebelum para pelanggan datang, ternyata lumayan berbeda dengan yang di Prancis. Tak salah aku memilih Farlan sebagai manajernya disini." Puji Levi, melihat dekor toko yang instragramable.

"Yah, posisi itu akan segera kau ambil alih, bagaimana dengan Farlan sendiri?" Kenny mengambil gelas di dekat counter dan menuangkan air putih lalu meminumnya.

"Dia akan menjadi asistenku. Ada beberapa kerjaan di ruanganku, kau boleh pulang pak tua." Ujar Levi.

"Apa itu? Jadi aku hanya jadi supirmu, tau begitu suruh Farlan saja." Gerutu Kenny. Levi tak menggubris dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan manajer.

Seharian Levi di toko kue itu. Tak banyak yang mesti di perbaiki, bahkan Levi tidak perlu memperbaiki apapun karena Farlan sangat ahli mengolah cabang disini. Mungkin Levi manajernya, tapi itu hanya titel saja karena Farlan saja sebenarnya sudah cukup.

Jadilah tadi ia turun ke dapur langsung memasak resep miliknya yang hanya ada di Prancis. Bukan untuk dijual, tapi hanya untuk tester. Ia mendapat banyak pujian dari koki disana, karena merekalah yang mancicipinya. Pukul 4 Levi memutuskan untuk pulang.

Turun dari taksi, Levi melihat Kenny sedang duduk di beranda rumah.

"Baguslah kau pulang cepat." Ujar Kenny, Levi memandang ayahnya.

"Ada sesuatu?"

"Ingat tentang undangan tuan Smith? Malam ini kita diundang makan malam dirumahnya pukul tujuh nanti. Bersiaplah."

Levi menimbang sebentar. "Kau saja, aku tidak ikut."

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau juga akan ikut tidak sopan kalau menolaknya. Lagipula tuan Smith mempunyai seorang putra yang seumuranmu, dia yang menyampaikan undangan ayahnya barusan."

Levi memijit dahinya pelan, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat kali ini.

"Lain kali tanya dulu, kau tahu aku belum terbiasa disini."

"Hei, sifatmu yang antisosial harus diperbaiki. Membina hubungan baik dengan tetangga adalah peraturan nomor satu bagi orang pindahan seperti kita.." Kenny mulai mengoceh, Levi memutar matanya dan meninggalkan pria tua itu di depan.

Malam menjelang Pukul 19.10, pintu rumah kediaman Smith diketuk. Seorang pria berkacamata membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Selamat malam tuan Smith, maaf terlambat sepuluh menit, Levi baru datang tadi sore jadi ia agak terburu-buru." Kenny mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Levi, karena yang sebenarnya pria tua itu malah ketiduran di beranda rumah saat Levi sudah bersiap, terpaksa ia membangunkan ayah pemalasnya itu dan dengan kelabakan Kenny pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Tak masalah, makanan juga baru siap beberapa menit yang lalu untungnya Erwin membantuku tadi, silahkan masuk tuan Ackerman."

Mereka masuk kedalam. Levi bisa melihat perpustakaan mini di sudut ruang keluarga. Buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi disana, ia tak bisa menebak buku jenis apa saja itu berhubung Levi bukan peminat fanatik benda tersebut. Foto-foto terpajang di bufet tak jauh dari sana, Levi hanya memperhatikan selintas lalu. Puas memperhatikan, mereka segera menuju ruang makan. Seseorang sudah menunggu disana. Tunggu, sepertinya Levi mengenalinya. Si loper koran!!

"Silahkan duduk, oh ya Levi ini Erwin putraku. Erwin dia Levi, putri tuan Ackerman."

"Salam kenal, namaku Erwin Smith." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan di sambut oleh Levi yang memandangnya seolah Erwin adalah orang yang mencurigakan.

"Levi Ackerman."

Senyum lima jari terpasang di wajah Erwin, orang itu bersikap biasa saja, apa dia melupakan kejadian tadi pagi? Pantas saja Erwin tahu kalau ia baru pindah, ternyata ia putra tuan Smith dan tetangganya pula?

Levi duduk tepat dihadapan Erwin, matanya tak lepas dari pemuda itu. Makan malam berlangsung hangat, Kenny membicarakan tentang bisnisnya, tuan Smith yang ternyata adalah dosen banyak menceritakan pengalamannya dalam mengajar. Sesekali Erwin menanggapi. Ternyata Usia Erwin dua tahun lebih tua dari Levi, dia sedang menyelesaikan studi Pascasarjana nya sambil mengajar, dia juga seorang dosen. Levi sempat tersedak air putih saat Erwin menceritakannya. Lantas tadi pagi kenapa ia bekerja menjadi loper koran? Dia kekurangan kerjaan atau apa?

"Kalian berdua tidak mirip sama sekali ya?" Tanya Erwin satu waktu.

"Dia memang lebih mirip ibunya, gen ku sama sekali menurun, kecuali sifat keras kepalanya itu." Setelahnya Kenny tertawa. Levi memandangnya malas.

"Nah, Erwin mungkin lain kali kau bisa lebih mengenalkan Portland pada Levi? Ajak dia jalan-jalan kalau sedang senggang." Ujar tuan Smith.

"Dengan senang hati." Erwin kembali tersenyum kali ini sambil memandang si gadis Ackerman. Levi heran, berapa banyak stok senyum yang dimiliki Erwin?

Makanan penutup tersaji, puding coklat. Levi hanya mencicipinya sedikit karena memang dia sudah kenyang. Setelahnya, keluarga Ackerman pamit dan berterima kasih akan hidangan yang disajikan. Levi dan Erwin sempat bertukar nomor, Erwin yang meminta alasannya agar dia mudah menghubungi Levi kapan saja, klise.

Kenny menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga saat mereka sudah dirumah. Ruangan Bersih dan kinclong terlihat, tentu ini kerjaan si Levi. Tanpa berbicara, Levi segera menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tapi suara Kenny menginterupsinya saat dititian anak tangga.

"Si Erwin itu sepertinya tertarik padamu."

"Hah?"

"Anak itu terlihat ramah." Ujarnya lagi.

"Hanya terlihat, bukan berarti didalam dia seperti itu." Balas Levi.

"Oh ayolah my dear, kau melihat matanya tadi, pandangannya tidak bisa berbohong."

Hening..

Levi terdiam di titian itu. Rambut kuncir kudanya agak longgar, akibatnya ia melepas ikatan itu. Kenny bisa menebak ekspresi Levi sekarang ini. Tapi ia tak tahu perasaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu menuju kamar.

Mata pria tua itu menyendu, Kenny merasa kalut didalam.

"Mari kita lihat akan sejauh mana kau akan tetap seperti ini Levi. Seseorang harus meruntuhkan tembok milikmu itu." Kenny menggumam entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi Levi bangun terlambat, ia sengaja bangun siang karena malam tadi ia harus begadang mengurus berkas lama miliknya di toko kue itu. Kenny terkadang datang ke toko jika sedang ingin, ia sudah menyerahkan urusan toko kepada putrinya karena dihari tuanya ia ingin lebih bersantai.

Farlan datang satu jam setelah Levi bangun. Dia menyerahkan berkas tambahan yang dilupakan Levi. Farlan tidak mampir terlalu lama, ia segera pergi ketika sudah menyerahkan berkas pada Levi.

"Kencan lagi huh?" Tanya Levi curiga ketika ia mengantar Farlan sampai gerbang. Lelaki itu tersipu ketika Levi bertanya.

"B-bukan, yah ini seperti jalan-jalan biasa saja kok." Kilahnya.

"Itu sama saja bodoh."

"Hahahah." Farlan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Playboy kita yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah." Ujar Levi.

"Hey, aku bukan playboy ya."

"Ya ya, sudah sana pergi. Kau tidak memerlukan doa ku untuk keberhasilan kencan mu kan?"

Farlan tertawa dan mengacak Surai eboni milik Levi.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah berpengalaman." Farlan berkedip genit dan dibalas decihan oleh Levi.

Sedan silver milik Farlan sudah menghilang dikelokan, saat suara lonceng sepeda menyapa Levi. Ia tau persis siapa itu. Setiap pagi mereka bertemu dan entah kenapa Levi mulai terbiasa dengan tetangganya itu.

"Selamat pagi. Koran pagimu Levi."

Erwin menyerahkan koran itu pada Levi, Levi mengernyit mendengar panggilan Erwin. Ia tak terbiasa dengan orang asing yang memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Lagipula bukankah ini terlalu siang untuk mengantarkan koran?

"Tidak biasanya Smith?"

"Sudah kukatakan agar panggil aku Erwin saja, kau terdengar sedang memanggil ayahku."

"Tapi Smith.."

"Levi."

"Smith."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak kesiangan kok, jika itu yang kau tanyakan." Erwin menyerah saat Levi tetap keras kepala memanggilnya Smith.

"Lantas?"

"Yahh, aku sudah mengantar koran sejak tadi pagi. Hanya saja aku mengantarkan bagianmu yang terakhir."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa meletakkan koran itu di gerbang kan?"

Erwin terkekeh sejenak.

"Buka itu poin pentingnya."

"Hah?"

"Ya sudah, aku harus ke universitas karena ada agenda mendadak. Sampai jumpa lagi Levi.."

Erwin bersama sepeda miliknya ke sebelah rumahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Levi masih tidak mengerti ucapan Erwin barusan.

.

.

.

Hari yang sibuk di toko kue. Ada keluarga yang menyewa tempat untuk ulang tahun anaknya. Berbagai macam dekorasi khas nuansa ulang tahun ada disana. Karyawan disana yang mendekornya, cake berbentuk tokoh superhero favorit si anak terpajang. Acara sudah memasuki intinya, meniup lilin kemudian memotong kue. Anak-anak sebaya mengantri mendapatkan jatah kue ulang tahun mereka. Para orang tua yang menemani mereka duduk di salah satu sudut tak jauh dari sana memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

Levi memperhatikan di counter bersama Farlan.

"Ternyata seperti ini acara ulang tahun." Ujar Levi tiba-tiba.

"Hee, kau serius baru tahu?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Selama ini si tua Kenny tak memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun mu?"

"Semacam kue dan conffeti? Tidak, dia tidak pernah. Tapi dia selalu memberiku hadiah minimal penjepit kertas di hari ulang tahunku."

"Sepelit itu kah?" Farlan merasa heran, kemanakan uang berjuta dolar milik Kenny jika bukan untuk memanjakan putrinya?

"Aku yang meminta, hal seperti itu hanya membuang uang saja."

Disebelah, Farlan merasa berdosa telah menuduh Kenny macam-macam. Ternyata yang "irit" itu Levi nya sendiri.

"Nah, dua bulan lagi ulang tahunmu kan? Berhubung aku ke Prancis setahun sekali dan sekarang kau tinggal disini, ayo adakan pesta untuk ultah mu." Ajak Farlan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh." Levi menolak mentah-mentah.

"Heeeeh tidak asik."

Acara hiburan tengah berlangsung, pertunjukan sulap yang pastinya banyak disukai anak-anak. Si badut sempat menunjukkan trik yang membuat anak-anak berdecak kagum. Menghilangkan koin ditelinga dan memunculkan nya lagi. Biasa, tapi itu yang disukai anak kecil.

Farlan terdiam melihat Levi yang tengah menonton pertunjukkan. Sahabatnya ini berubah. Buka sifat dinginnya tentu saja, karena itu sudah menjadi trademark seorang Levi Ackerman. Hanya saja, perlahan Farlan sadari kalau Levi lebih menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Jujur saja aku terkejut mendengar kabar kepindahanmu." Ujar Farlan.

Levi meliriknya menggunakan ekor mata.

"Ya, ini keputusanku."

"Sudah berapa lama semenjak hari itu."

"Dua tahun." Levi menjawabnya pelan.

"Selama itulah kau berfikir Levi? Kau bisa saja langsung pergi kesini tanpa harus menunggu bukan?"

Levi mendengus. "Aku ini bodoh kan Farlan? Hal seperti itu saja membutuhkan waktu yang amat panjang bagiku. Dia sudah tak lagi di dunia ini, sekarang tinggal aku sendiri, dan pergi kesini adalah caraku untuk menyembuhkan luka itu.

Levi..

Ah, apa Farlan menyakiti Levi sekarang? Ia bisa melihat genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja jika Levi berkedip.

Sore menjelang, acara ulang tahun sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini semua karyawan tengah sibuk membersihkan toko. Tak ada pelanggan seharian ini, karena acara tadi. Seharusnya begitu, sampai Levi yang sekarang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas di beri tahu oleh salah seorang pegawainya kalau ada yang mencari.

"Smith? Ada apa?"

Levi mendapati pria pirang itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi ketika dirinya datang. Ada urusan apa tetangganya ini sampai kemari?

"Hai, sepertinya disini sedang sibuk ya? Aku sempat diusir oleh pegawaimu tadi." Ujarnya.

"Maaf, hari ini kami tidak menerima pelanggan, karena ada acara yang tengah berlangsung tadi." Levi melipat kedua tangannya, masih menunggu basa-basi dari pria pirang ini.

"Oh begitu.." Erwin terdiam. Levi gemas sendiri, kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja apa tujuannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini?" Akhirnya Levi bertanya.

"Ah itu, aku diperintah tuan Ackerman untuk menjemputmu dari sini." Terlihat rona tipis di wajah Erwin, dan hei apa barusan dia gugup?

"Hah? Si tua itu? Kenapa dia?"

"Dia khawatir padamu." Levi makin mengerutkan alisnya dalam, seperti ini pertama kali Levi pulang sendiri saja? Pasti si tua itu merencanakan sesuatu. Levi menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Si tua itu sudah jelas-jelas sedang mencari alasan, lagipula aku terbiasa pulang sendiri."

"Yah, kebetulan aku juga ingin." Erwin senyum. Levi bingung.

"Bukannya kau sibuk mengajar?"

"Ini sudah sore, aku senggang di jam ini."

Skak mat.

Levi tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak. Pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Erwin. Ia meminta Erwin untuk menunggu, sementara Levi pergi untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Farlan ketika Levi masuk ruangannya.

"Tetanggaku."

"Ada urusan apa dia kesini?"

"Menjemputku. Pasti Kenny yang merencanakan ini."

"Tunggu-tunggu, Kenny? Apa urusannya dengan tetanggamu?" Levi memandang Farlan yang jelas-jelas kebingungan. Masa playboy tak mengerti urusan seperti ini?

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, hubungi aku Jika terjadi sesuatu." Farlan mengangguk. Kemudian Levi pergi dari ruangannya dan menemui Erwin.

"Maaf menunggu, ayo pergi."

"Sebelum itu, apa kau merasa tak nyaman dijemput olehku? Kau terlihat terpaksa menerimanya tadi."

Hei, apa mau pria dihadapannya ini sebenarnya? Sebelum menjawab Levi sudah terlebih dahulu menarik Erwin keluar toko. Ia sadar dirinya dan Erwin menjadi atensi para karyawannya tadi, tak ingin menjadi bahan omongan Levi memilih menghindar.

Setelah di luar toko, Levi baru menyadari kalau rambut Erwin yang biasanya tersisir rapih ala seorang dosen kini terlihat agak berantakan. Ia mendongak menatap Erwin. Maklum, tinggi Levi hanya sebatas dada pemilik marga Smith itu.

"Smith, apa kau kelelahan?"

"Apa? Tidak, jika maksudmu rambutku ini terlihat aneh itu bukan karena kelelahan kok, aku hanya tidak sempat menatanya saja saat pulang dari kampus tadi." Katanya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, tolak saja perintah ayahku."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ini keinginanku juga, aku tidak keberatan Levi." Erwin keras kepala.

"Terserah padamu sajalah. Jadi, apa kita akan berdiri disini saja seperti patung atau kau akan segera mengangkat kakimu itu untuk mengantarku pulang?" Ujar Levi sarkas. Erwin tertawa "Maaf, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengatakan ini, aku selalu menyukai gaya ponytail mu itu, terlihat cantik." Pujinya kemudian berlalu mengambil kendaraan.

Levi bisa merasakan warna merah muda tengah menghiasi pipinya sekarang.

"B-bodoh, kenapa mengatakannya sekarang?" Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Suara lonceng sepeda terdengar. Erwin sudah duduk manis di sadel benda itu. Bukannya itu sepeda yang sering digunakan Erwin untuk mengantar koran?

.

.

.

**_To be continued.._**

**_*Jangan lupa, ini female Levi ya,_**


	2. ILY 3000 2

Levi menatap pria pirang dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Bukan, ia bukannya terpesona pada pria tampan itu (eh) melainkan ia hanya terlalu terkejut mendapati kenyataan kalau ia harus dibonceng Erwin menggunakan sepeda. Iya sepeda, apalagi sepeda milik Erwin ini tipe-tipe sepeda gunung. Dimana Levi akan duduk?

"Maaf aku menjemputmu menggunakan sepeda, mobil ayahku sedang dipakai." Seolah dapat membaca raut keheranan Levi, Erwin berujar.

Levi kembali mengatupkan mulutnya yang sempat terbuka beberapa saat karena sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak keberatan dijemput naik apapun. Hanya saja kau tidak lihat? Aku memakai rok, bagaimana mungkin aku berdiri di belakang dengan rok ku ini?" Gadis Ackerman itu tak habis pikir dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya antisipasinya."

Erwin mengambil bungkusan yang ia gantungkan di stang dan memberikannya pada Levi.

"Pakai ini."

"Apa ini?" Dengan perasaan sedikit curiga, Levi menerima bungkusan itu.

"Celana milikku, untunglah aku sempat membawanya tadi."

Levi Menghela nafas kasar berharap Erwin mengerti kekesalan hatinya pada pria pirang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ia berbalik hendak mengganti rok yang ia kenakan menggunakan celana Erwin. Sedangkan Erwin sendiri menunggu dengan setia di sepedanya.

.

.

.

Farlan sedang menutup pintu ruangan manajer ketika ia mendapati Levi sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Pffttttt.."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kesurupan?"

Tak dapat menahan tawa, akhirnya Farlan terbahak juga sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Bwahahhahah... Levi ku sayang, apa stok celana di rumahmu bertambah besar atau tubuhmu itu bertambah.. WADAWWW.." sebelum Farlan menyebutkan kata sakral itu, Levi terlebih dahulu menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga.

Jelas saja Farlan tertawa sebegitu kencang, lihatlah Levi sekarang terlihat seperti bocah yang memakai celana gombrang yang tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Salahkan Erwin yang memberinya celana sialan ini.

"Cih, diamlah sialan aku terpaksa menggunakannya."

"Adu duh.. Levi kekuatanmu itu seberapa besar sih, kaki ku terasa membengkak nih.." Farlan mengaduh.

Tak memperdulikannya, Levi kembali berjalan. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan mengomeli ayahnya karena menyuruh si Smith itu untuk menjemput dirinya.

Gadis Ackerman itu segera menghampiri Erwin yang menatapnya, Levi tahu persis isi kepala si pirang sekarang.

"Tak usah banyak komentar dan lekas jalankan sepedamu agar cepat sampai rumah. Loh.."

Levi terkejut saat tak mendapati pijakan di belakang sepeda milik Erwin saat dirinya berjalan kebelakang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Levi.

"Tak ada pijakan di sepedaku, kau harus duduk di depan." Ujarnya.

Levi terdiam, ia benar-benar harus mengomeli Kenny setelah sampai dirumah. Dan tanpa bicara ia segera menaiki sepeda itu dan duduk di depan Erwin. Erwin menyingkirkan tangannya dan membiarkan Levi duduk menyamping di besi frame sepedanya.

"Lekas kayuh benda sialan ini, aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah."

"Oh, maaf. Kalau tak nyaman katakan sesuatu padaku."

"Hm.." gumam Levi.

Farlan melihat semua kejadian itu di balik pintu, diam-diam ia berharap kalau Levi dapat melupakan semuanya yang ia tinggalkan di Prancis dan kembali menjadi Levi yang ia kenal dulu lagi.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang biasanya ia lakukan menggunakan taksi kini terasa lebih lama jika ditempuh menggunakan sepeda. Erwin banyak bicara saat mengayuh, dan hal itu membuat Levi mau tak mau menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari pria itu, entah dengan gumaman atau hanya sekedar anggukan kepala. Ya, dia memang sebegitu kesal dengan ayahnya.

Saat mereka melewati polisi tidur, beberapa kali dagu Erwin membentur kepala Levi, tidak sakit hanya saja permintaan maaf disertai senyuman yang ditunjukkan Erwin setelahnya membuat jantung Levi sedikit melompat. Dan lagi dari sudut ini, Levi bisa melihat dengan jelas rahang kokoh milik Erwin yang bergerak ketika si pemilik tengah berbicara padanya dan jangan lupa mata sebiru lautan miliknya yang sangat tajam sedang terfokus ke jalanan. Sial, Levi benci dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa dikendalikan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk di frame seperti itu. Kita bisa berhenti dulu jika kau mau?" Tanya Erwin untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekitar seperempat jalan lagi mereka sampai di rumah dan jujur Levi merasa sedikit pegal.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi kita sampai lanjutkan saja." Ujarnya.

Namun rupanya, seorang Erwin Smith yang pengertian malah mengerem sepedanya tak jauh dari sebuah _vending mechine._

"Kubilang lanjutkan saja, kenapa kau malah berhenti Smith?"

"Tidak Levi, aku tahu kau pegal kita berhenti sebentar setelah itu kita lanjutkan." Ucapnya.

Dengan terpaksa Levi turun dari sepeda dan duduk di bangku terdekat, Erwin memintanya menunggu sebelum pergi ke _vending mechine_ itu kemudian memasukkan beberapa koin dan menekan tombol. Sekaleng soda Erwin sodorkan dan diterima oleh Levi. Erwin ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis Ackerman itu.

"Mungkin ini pertanyaanku yang kesekian, tapi kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan ini?" Levi membuka penutup kaleng dan meminum soda miliknya.

"Aku tidak repot, sudah kubilang kan ini adalah keinginanku sendiri." Jawab Erwin.

"Kau tahu persis bukan itu maksudku."

Erwin tertawa melalui hidung, sepertinya percuma menyembunyikannya.

"Baiklah, yahh kau bisa menyebutnya kalau aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Jujur aku tertarik padamu Levi." Deklarasi Erwin. Ia melirik Levi di sampingnya menggunakan ekor mata. Levi tak bereaksi, Erwin tak dapat menebak ekspresinya sekarang karena Levi menunduk terlalu dalam. Lalu sekonyong-konyong, Levi berdiri dari duduknya dan mengatakan pada Erwin agar mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Erwin menurut dan memenuhi permintaan Levi.

Erwin tahu persis kalau ini sedikit mengejutkan, tapi yang ia katakan adalah yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu, mungkin setelah ini Levi akan menghindarinya.

Sampai dirumah Levi lupa perkataan dirinya sendiri yang akan mengomeli Kenny. Saat itu dia tak memikirkan apapun, ia tak bisa lagi terlibat perasaan dengan seseorang. Hatinya menolak ketika Erwin bilang kalau ia tertarik padanya. Ia belum sepenuhnya bangkit, tidak Levi memang belum bisa bangkit.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Bulan terakhir di tahun ini sudah datang menyambutnya ketika Levi sedang menyiram tanaman hias. Bunga hydrangea yang ia tanam sebulan yang lalu tumbuh dengan baik. Isabel merekomendasikan tanaman itu saat ia menanyakan tanaman apa yang cocok ditanam di halaman rumah. Bukan hanya hydrangea, ivy dan bunga Lily tak kalah cantik terpajang disana.

Rencananya saat liburan akhir tahun nanti, Isabel akan datang dan mengunjungi Levi. Tentu saja karena dia memang ingin selalu bersama Levi. Kalau bukan karena ia masih kuliah, pasti Isabel sudah mendatanginya dimalam saat Levi memberitahukan kepindahannya. Gadis berisik yang masuk dalam daftar orang-orang barharga dalam hidup Levi Ackerman.

Ia sedang meletakkan selang ketika Levi melihat Kenny keluar dari rumah. Rambut orang tua itu terlihat klimis dan pakaian jas yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat rapi sampai ke garis setrikaan. Levi tak ingat mempersiapkan tuxedo untuk ayahnya? Karena biasanya untuk urusan pakaian pasti akan menjadi urusannya juga sekalipun itu milik ayahnya. Jadi pertanyaannya, akan kemanakah perginya pak tua itu?

Penasaran, akhirnya Levi menghampiri ayahnya yang berdiri di beranda rumah, dia sedang mengancingkan kancing lengan dan merapikan tampilannya sendiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Todongnya.

"Astaga!! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapanku seperti itu Levi Ackerman." Katanya sambil mengelus dada. Levi masih menunggu jawaban ayahnya.

"Pergi sebentar dengan teman kencan." Jawab Kenny sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Levi bersedekap, tatapan matanya kentara sekali menyiratkan kecurigaan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau melubangi kepalaku dengan tatapanmu. Aku pergi menemui relasi bisnis." Ujarnya menyerah.

"Harus memakai tuxedo?" Levi terus menginterogasi Kenny Sampai pria tua itu mengatakan semuanya. Masalahnya, Levi tak mau Kenny benar-benar pergi untuk berkencan. Bukannya ia tak bahagia jika punya ibu baru lagi, tapi lihatlah Kenny itu sudah aki-aki, kasihan perempuan yang akan dikencaninya nanti.

"Aku pergi ke acara makan siang di restoran bintang lima, tak mungkin kalau memakai baju compang-camping. Sikapmu ini seperti ibuku saat aku masih bujangan. Menyebalkan."

"Aku ini putrimu, ingat itu."

"Iya.. iya mama."

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" Tanya Levi lagi.

"Serius kau menanyakan hal ini padaku?" Kenny tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Jawab saja." Lanjut Levi.

"Sekitar jam empat aku sudah pulang."

"Mengemudi sendiri?"

"Bersama Farlan, sebentar lagi dia datang. Ah itu dia sudah datang.."

Dan benar, di depan gerbang Farlan melambai di kursi kemudinya.

"Sudah selesai dengan interogasinya? Aku pergi ya." Kenny beranjak namun urung saat Levi kembali memanggilnya.

"Ayah.." sebenarnya Levi baru teringat kalau dia akan bertanya pada Kenny mengenai kenapa dirinya menyuruh Erwin menjemputnya kemarin lusa. Namun urung, ia tidak mungkin mengomelinya disini dengan tuxedo itu. Maka sebelum Kenny menunggu lama, bergegas Levi berkata "Tidak jadi."

Dengan ekspresi jengkelnya, Kenny bilang kalau Levi hari ini aneh. Kemudian pria itu menaiki mobil Farlan, mereka berdua melambai pada Levi dan segera pergi dari sana meninggalkannya. Perempuan itu segera menutup gerbang ketika derum kendaraan lain kembali terdengar. Sedan hitam memasuki pelataran rumah sebelahnya. Levi tahu pasti itu Erwin, buru-buru gadis Ackerman itu menuju beranda rumah. Sengaja, ia tak ingin bertemu Erwin dalam waktu dekat ini. Katakanlah ia memang menghindari si pirang, sebelum segalanya terlambat, lebih baik dirinya yang mudur bukan?

Sebelum menggapai knop pintu, suara jerit memilukan terdengar dari arah rumah Erwin. Levi terlonjak di tempatnya, apa sesuatu terjadi pada pria pirang itu? Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi langsung menghampiri Erwin yang terjatuh dihalaman depan sambil memegangi pinggang nya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Levi menghampiri Erwin yang terjatuh, ekspresi pria itu menyiratkan kesakitan. Dilihat dari jejak kaki yang memanjang, Erwin sepertinya terpeleset di tanah berlumut.

"L-levi? Sejak kapan kau.."

Tanyanya terputus karena Erwin kembali meringis merasakan sakit di pinggangnya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, sekarang apa kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan membantumu."

"Pinggangku sakit, sulit bagiku untuk berdiri. Kau yakin bisa membantuku?"

"Di dalam tidak ada ayahmu?"

Sebenarnya Levi tidak yakin bisa membantu Erwin berdiri. Tentu saja postur tubuh yang jauh berbeda menjadi penghalangnya. Setelah celingukan beberapa kali barangkali ada yang lewat, tapi jalanan sekitar nampak sepi tak ada orang, akhirnya Levi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia masih di kampus."

"Baiklah, mari aku akan membantumu masuk ke dalam." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Percaya padaku."

Dengan susah payah Levi membantu Erwin berjalan ke dalam rumah. Disertai ringisan tertahan, Erwin tertatih-tatih di tuntun Levi. Di ruang tamu, Levi mendudukkan Erwin, pria itu berterima kasih dengan suara lirih.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Levi, suaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Pinggang kiriku terasa sakit, tapi tidak terlalu kok."

"Tak usah menutupi, kau terjatuh cukup keras tadi. Gezz, apa tidak bisa hati-hati apa?" Tanpa sadar Levi mengomel.

"Levi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Erwin sedikit terkejut melihat Levi duduk disamping menghadap punggungnya.

"Memeriksa lukamu, apa lagi? Jika parah, kita pergi ke rumah sakit ok?"

"Ugh, ini tidak apa-apa kok."

Levi menyingkirkan tangan Erwin yang berusaha menutupi pinggangnya. Perlahan ia membantu membuka jas Erwin yang kotor ternodai tanah ketika terjatuh tadi dan memeriksa pinggang kirinya.

"Uhh maaf, apa kau bisa mengangkat kemejamu agar aku bisa melihat lukanya?" Tanyanya. Tanpa menjawab Erwin menyingkap kemeja itu dan lebam merah kebiruan terlihat dengan jelas setelahnya. Spontan Levi yang melihatnya ikut-ikutan meringis.

"Pinggangmu memar, mungkin mengompresnya sebentar bisa membantu mengurangi rasa sakit, boleh aku pinjam dapurmu?"

"Ugh, ya kau bebas menggunakannya."

Setelah mendapat izin dari si pemilik, bergegas Levi menuju dapur. Di sana ia mengambil beberapa es batu dalam lemari es, kain dan baskom kecil. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu di situasi seperti ini dengan Erwin, lupakan! Ia harus membantu pria itu, dia sedang kesakitan sekarang. Batin Levi menenangkan.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" Saat kembali Levi heran mendapati Erwin yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggungku, tapi entahlah aku tidak yakin?" Ujarnya.

Meletakkan baskom dan es batu di meja, Levi membantu Erwin duduk kembali. Dia memerintahkan Erwin untuk tengkurap di sofa, "sesuatu yang mengganjal" yang dimaksud Erwin sepertinya Levi mengetahuinya.

"Tahan sebentar ini akan sedikit menyakitkan." Levi menekan salah satu lututnya diatas punggung pria itu dan kedua tangannya sama-sama bertumpu di depan lututnya sendiri. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Levi menekan tangannya cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi "krekk" yang memuaskan. Ternyata Erwin hanya merasa pegal.

Setelah itu, Levi beranjak menarik kursi sedangkan Erwin masih pada posisi yang sama. Levi mengambil kompres es batu diatas meja dan menempelkannya pada lebam di pinggang Erwin. Pria pirang itu bersiap mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih tapi rupanya tidak. Levi menekan-nekan titik kebiruan itu dengan sangat lembut. Karena es batu membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Terima kasih, kau jadi repot." Kata Erwin.

"Kebetulan aku sedang dirumah dan mendengarmu." Jawabnya.

Sesekali Erwin meringis, dia menceritakan kenapa ia terjatuh. Levi sudah tahu sebenarnya. Dan Erwin menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini di kampus, tak banyak karena hari ini ia pulang cepat. Sesuatu terasa agak berbeda kali ini, Erwin tak seimpuls biasanya. Ada beberapa jeda yang terasa canggung mengisi interval percakapan mereka. Levi sadar, tentu saja ini karena dirinya yang saat itu secara tidak langsung sudah menolak Erwin. Tapi Erwin tak sekalipun membahas kejadian kemarin lusa. Pura-pura tidak ingat kah?

"Mungkin lebam itu akan hilang dalam dua atau tiga hari, apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, terima kasih." Erwin kembali menurunkan kemejanya setelah Levi selesai mengompres.

"Kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih hari ini."

Erwin tertawa, suaranya mengalun begitu saja. "Itu baru ucapan, rencananya aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya."

"Tidak usah." Jawab Levi singkat. Ia berdiri. "Jangan lupa untuk mengompres memarnya jika terasa sakit, itu akan membantu."

"Kau akan pergi."

"Ya, kau bisa melakukan sisanya sendiri bukan?"

"Tunggu sebentar Levi." Levi menunggu, Erwin meneruskan "Akhir pekan ini aku dan temanku akan mengadakan pesta berbeque di halaman belakang, aku mengundangmu juga untuk datang."

Levi mengerutkan alisnya. "Ini acaramu dan temanmu, kenapa aku juga diundang?"

"Kau juga temanku, lagipula aku hanya mengajak Hanji dan Mike. Akan lebih ramai jika kau hadir juga." Levi baru menyadari kalau mata Erwin akan berkerut kalau dia tersenyum.

"Siapa Hanji dan Mike?"

"Mereka teman-teman semasa SMA hingga sekarang, Hanji itu perempuan, kau mungkin akan akrab dengannya. Yahh dia akrab dengan semua orang sih." Kemudian dia terkikik. Levi nampak menimbang sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu akan datang atau tidak." Katanya.

"Aku menantikan kehadiranmu." Erwin mendongak menatapnya dalam, Levi ikut menunduk balas menatapnya.

"Tapi kalau kau sibuk juga tidak apa sih." Tambahnya memutus tatapan barusan. Levi tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, jangan lupakan pesanku."

"Baik, sampai jumpa."

Levi balas mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari sana. Erwin menatap punggung gadis itu hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ah, apa usahanya kali ini agak berlebihan? Sepertinya Levi tak lagi membuka hati untuk siapapun. Apa yang sudah terjadi di Prancis? Apa yang sudah Levi lewati hingga gadis itu menutup hatinya? Erwin penasaran.

.

.

.

Pekan ini tak di sangka akan menjadi pekan tersibuk bagi Levi. Muncul beberapa masalah di tokonya, seorang karyawan baru tak sengaja salah mengirimkan makanan ke yang bukan alamat yang dituju. Sontak komplainan datang di hari itu juga, pelanggan itu meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada manajernya yaitu Levi.

Dan masih ada beberapa insiden kecil, seperti Farlan yang lupa meletakkan arsip penting, beberapa karyawan lama yang memutuskan untuk resign dan masih banyak lagi yang lain.

Hingga Levi melupakan undangan Erwin di akhir pekan.

.

.

.

Kenny sedang bersantai di halaman belakang ketikan Levi sedang membereskan beberapa pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke binatu. Ia tak sempat mencuci baju sendiri dan tak mungkin ia membiarkan ayahnya sendiri yang mencuci. Ketika memasukkan semua pakaian ke plastik bag, tak sengaja Levi melihat celana Erwin yang dipinjamnya waktu itu, ia lupa belum mengembalikan, ya sudahlah sekalian saja ia bawa ke binatu.

Levi menanyai ayahnya dimana ia menyimpan kunci mobil. Dengan tunjukkan dagu Kenny menjawab dan menanyakan kepergian Levi beserta plastik besarnya.

"Ke binatu, aku tak sempat mencuci pakaian kita."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin menitip krim pencukur yang baru padamu, persediaan milikku sudah mulai habis."

"Baik."

"Eehh tunggu.."

Levi yang hendak berbalik namun urung. "Apa lagi?"

"Segera pulang." Perintahnya sambil mengacungkan tangan. Levi menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya kapan aku berkeliaran di kota ini." Ujarnya bosan.

"Ah, kau benar. Makannya sekali-kali jalan-jalan dong."

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu pak tua. Aku pergi."

.

.

.

Berbagai merk krim cukur terpampang di hadapannya. Levi lupa menanyakan merek apa yang biasa digunakan ayahnya itu. Sekarang ia tak membawa ponsel, malas sekali jika harus kembali dulu dan menanyakannya. Ia berjongkok dan meneliti satu persatu krim cukur itu. Seseorang menghampiri ketika ia melihat Levi yang kebingungan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Suara alto mengalun mengalihkan atensi Levi. Seorang wanita berkacamata sedang menunduk melihatnya, dia yang tadi menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah, uumm aku hanya sedang kebingungan mencari krim cukur untuk ayahku."

"Ohh, boleh aku bantu? Aku tahu beberapa merek yang bagus." Tawarnya. Levi mengangguk ia sengaja tak menambahkan keterangan kalau ia lupa menanyai merk yang sering digunakan Kenny, lagi pula wanita kacamata itu tak bertanya.

"Nih, sedikit mahal tapi merk ini yang terbaik, aku merekomendasikannya."

Levi berdiri, wanita berkacamata itu ternyata tinggi juga, ia jadi mendongak untuk berterima kasih.

"Jangan sungkan, ngomong-ngomong aku seperti pernah melihatmu." Katanya.

"Aku jarang keliling kota ini kau mungkin salah orang."

"Tidak-tidak aku yakin itu dirimu. Di salah satu toko kue kalau tidak salah."

Si gadis kacamata mengusap dagunya.

"Jika maksudmu toko kue di ujung perempatan jalan, iya itu aku." Jawab Levi.

"Woahhh, tidak salah, kau memang orangnya. Saat itu aku menonton kau memasak langsung kau luar biasa. Aku pelanggan toko itu by the way jadi yahh bisa dibilang aku tahu semuanya tentang toko mu termasuk saat pergantian manajer."

Levi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau mengenal Farlan?"

"Sedikit, dia pernah mengajakku jalan satu kali."

_Ohh, salah satu korban si playboy ternyata.._

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Hanji Zoe." Ujarnya mengulurkan tangan pada Levi. Tunggu nama itu terasa agak familiar?

"Levi Ackerman."

"Eh tunggu kau Levi yang itu juga?"

"Hm?"

"Erwin pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang baru pindah di samping rumahnya, itu kau?"

Sekarang Levi ingat, Hanji Zoe ini adalah teman Erwin yang pernah disebut saat la mengundang Levi ke acara berbeque akhir pekan ini. Oh dan Levi melupakan acara itu Sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin, memangnya hanya aku 'Levi' yang ia kenal." Levi mengelak.

"Nah kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi memangnya Erwin mempunyai tetangga bernama Levi lain selain dirimu?"

_Sial._

Levi mulai merasakan tatapan beberapa orang padanya, pada Hanji sebenarnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kasir untuk membayar krim pengukurnya dan pulang.

"Malam ini pesta berbeque di rumah Erwin kau pasti diundang kan?" Ternyata Hanji masih mengekor saat Levi sudah di luar minimarket.

"Si alis itu memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja, dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau harus datang."

Levi menaiki mobilnya dan membiarkan kacanya terbuka agar ia bisa bicara dengan Hanji.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawabnya.

"Ayolah, atau nanti aku jemput?"

Tawar Hanji agak memaksa. Dia ternyata wanita yang berisik juga. Batin Levi.

"Rumahku hanya berjarak lima langkah kenapa pula harus dijemput?"

"Yahh barangkali kau lebih ingin pergi bersamaku ketimbang Erwin? Atau Mike? Karena kita sama-sama perempuan jadi mungkin ini awal untuk pertemanan kita?" Ujar Hanji.

Pertemanan? Bahkan mereka baru mengenal lima menit yang lalu, masih terlalu (sangat) dini untuk ke tahap pertemanan. Pikir Levi. Tapi memang Hanji tipe yang supel, ia terlihat mudah dekat dengan siapapun gaya bicaranya juga ceria berbanding dengan Levi.

"Ku anggap diam mu itu sebagai jawaban iya. Kalau begitu aku pergi Levi, sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu balasan Hanji sudah menghilang kembali kedalam mini market. Levi ingin menghentikannya tapi sudah terlambat. Ia hanya pasrah dan menunggu malam nanti.

.

.

.

Bulan separuh sedang mengintip dibalik awan langit Portland, Oregon. Levi memasukkan celana Erwin yang sudah bersih kedalam paperbag. Hanji serius dengan ucapannya yang akan menjemput Levi malam ini, dengan sedikit keengganan dihatinya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut, toh rumah Erwin ada di sampingnya kalau ingin pulang ya tinggal loncat pagar.

"Dia wanita yang berisik, mirip seperti Isabel." Kenny menghampirinya setelah ia mengobrol dengan Hanji di bawah.

"Aku heran, orang pendiam sepertimu kenapa bisa menarik orang-orang cerewet mendekat ya."

Levi menghela nafas, ayahnya ini benar-benar. "Tak usah dipikirkan kalau begitu." Levi berdiri dan berjalan membawa paperbag nya.

"Oh, tuan Smith bilang dia akan mengungsi sementara disini selama kau dan Erwin menikmati pesta."

"Bukan hanya aku dan Erwin, tapi yang lain juga ada."

"Ya ya terserah, bersenang-senang sana."

Hanji tersenyum pada Levi dan dibalas anggukan. Penampilannya biasa, tentu karena ini hanya pesta berbeque biasa. Levi pun hanya memakai jeans dan kaos tiga perempat. Seperti biasa rambut Ebony miliknya diikat satu. Hanji sempat memuji rambutnya yang hitam legam itu, ia bilang kalau dulu Hanji pernah ingin mewarnai rambut menjadi hitam juga, tapi kemudian tidak jadi karena setelah dipikir-pikir warna hitam tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Jadilah ia membiarkan rambutnya seperti sekarang. Setelah itu barulah mereka pergi ke sebelah rumah.

Dilihatnya Erwin tengah menunggu di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum amat lebar saat melihat Levi. Seorang lagi berambut pirang dengan sedikit kumis dan janggut, brewok? sedang duduk di beranda memainkan gadget miliknya. Levi menebak pasti dia yang namanya Mike.

"Aku sangat senang kau memutuskan datang." Ujar Erwin.

"Yah, temanmu ini agak memaksa tapi.. ya sudahlah. Ini milikmu." Levi menyerahkan paperbag yang ia bawa pada Erwin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot, apa ini?" Erwin terlihat bahagia menerimanya.

"Celana yang waktu itu."

"Oh.."

"Pfftttt.." Hanji dan Mike sama-sama tersembur melihat kekecewaan Erwin. Mereka lebih dari sekedar tahu bagaimana perasaan Erwin pada si gadis Ackerman.

"Eh perkenalkan ini Mike, teman yang aku ceritakan dan disana Hanji kau pasti sudah mengenalnya." Ujar Erwin.

"Hai, Levi ya? Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Kau sesuai seperti apa yang dikatakan Erwin. Manis.."

Buru-buru Erwin membekap mulut ember Mike.

"Abaikan, dia hanya mengoceh ayo masuk kita siapkan semuanya di dalam."

Mike protes karena bekapan Erwin yang sangat kuat membuatnya sulit bernapas. Hanji sudah tergelak sejak tadi. Momen ini, entah Levi merasa suasana seperti ini tidak asing baginya.

.

.

.

Erwin menghampiri Levi saat gadis itu tengah memanggang beberapa jamur dan jagung. Mereka memilih mengangkut meja makan ke halaman belakang dan makan disana. Kebetulan halaman belakang rumah Erwin juga luas dan asri.

Hanji dan Mike mendapat tugas menata meja makan, Levi dan Erwin menyiapkan makanan.

"Bagaimana disini?" Tanya Erwin.

"Hampir siap, kau sendiri?"

"Minumannya juga sudah siap, aku tinggal membawanya dari kulkas."

"Bagus."

Levi memerhatikan Erwin yang tak juga beranjak. Lelaki itu malah sedang tersenyum kepadanya saat tak sengaja tadi Levi menatapnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? " Tanya Levi.

"Eh, tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa." Ujarnya polos. Levi merotasikan bola matanya, terkadang ia mempunyai keinginan untuk menjitak lelaki pirang itu kalau sedang berpura-pura bodoh.

"Jelas sekali kau tadi sedang menatapku Erwin."

"Hei, sekarang kau memanggilku menggunakan nama depan bukan lagi Smith." Katanya terlihat senang.

"Entahlah. Refleks."

"Kalau begitu pertahankan refleks itu, frasa itu terdengar jauh lebih enak ketika kau yang mengucapakannya." Sontak Levi menghentikan kegiatan membalik jagungnya, itu.. kalimat itu pernah juga diucapkan oleh seseorang.

"ERWIIINN.." panggil Hanji.

"Ah yaa Hanji?"

"Tolong bantu disini sebentar."

"Ok aku kesana."

"Tadi dia memanggilmu dengan nama depan juga." Kata Levi datar. Erwin tertawa. Lalu dia bilang kalau Hanji sudah biasa tapi terasa berbeda ketika Levi yang menyebutkannya. Rona kemerahan Levi muncul setelah Erwin pergi dan menghampiri Hanji untuk membantunya.

Semua sudah tertata rapi di meja makan, cuaca pun mendukung untuk makan di luar seperti ini. Bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba hujan? Repot juga harus menggotong meja makan itu dari halaman belakang.

Saat mereka semua tengah menikmati hidangan, tak sengaja Hanji menumpahkan cola ke atas pakaian miliknya. Erwin dan Mike memaklumi. Diantara mereka bertiga Hanji lah yang paling ceroboh. Karena tumpahannya lumayan banyak dan Hanji tak membawa baju ganti, Levi berinisiatif meminjamkan salah satu bajunya. Kedua gadis itu pergi untuk mengurus hal tersebut.

Tersisa Erwin dan Mike.

"Menurutku, Levi terlihat tak menghindar seperti perkataanmu." Tany Mike.

"Untuk hari ini memang iya, tapi sebelumnya dia menghindari ku."

Mereka berdua terdiam, sekarang Erwin sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya dibalik sikap Levi selama ini. "Akan sulit jika ia memiliki kisah itu dalam hidupnya." Kata Erwin gak berbisik.

"Hei apa itu, kau menyerah? Malam ini kau akan menyatakan semuanya kan?"

Erwin meremat helaian pirangnya sendiri. Ia merasa stress dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku ingin menangis saja rasanya."

Mike merasa simpati kepada sahabatnya itu, ia merangkul Erwin yang terlihat tidak memiliki semangat.

"Kau takut ditolak. Jangan jadikan ketakutan mu itu sebagai jurang bagimu. Ingat, yang terpenting adalah menyembuhkan luka dihatinya."

Seperti tersadarkan, Erwin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Kenapa aku melupakan hal yang terpenting? Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sehingga aku mengabaikan luka yang dimiliki Levi. Kau benar Mike, aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan yang dihatinya juga."

"Begitu dong, Erwin Smith yang ku kenal bisa melakukan segala hal." Pujinya.

"kau berlebihan."

Lima menit kemudian Levi dan Hanji datang. Mike sedikit tergelak melihat Hanji yang memakai baju Levi. Terlihat dari luar pun ukuran mereka berbeda.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Levi terlalu mungil, hanya ini ukuran paling besar yang ia punya." Kata Hanji.

"Bukankah ayahku tadi menawarkan untuk memakai bajunya saja." Ujar Levi agak kesal. Habisnya, sudah dipinjami baju masih protes. Sontak Erwin dan Mike tertawa sangat keras membayangkan Hanji yang sedang menggunakan pakaian Kenny.

"Benar Levi, seharusnya kau beri saja pakaian ayahmu padanya hahahaha." Setelahnya Mike mengaduh karena Hanji menjitak kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah nanti makanan ini keburu dingin, ayo lanjutkan acaranya." Ujar Erwin menengahi.

Mereka melanjutkan cara makan tersebut. Beberapa percakapan kecil terjadi disana. Hanji dan Mike itu dosen juga sama seperti Erwin. Hanji menceritakan sebuah kejadian dimana Erwin sedang mengajar dan dengan tak terduga ada salah satu mahasiswanya menyatakan perasaan saat kelas sedang berlangsung. Erwin tak membalasnya, meski awalnya ia merasa canggung luar biasa. Kejadian tersebut diakhiri dengan Erwin yang memberikan ceramah pada semua mahasiswanya tentang betapa pentingnya pendidikan karakter. Mike masih tergelak-gelak kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku hanya berfikir betapa payahnya Erwin saat itu." Katanya.

"Hei bukan salahku, aku hanya memberikan apa yang aku tahu." Kilahnya. Diseberang meja makan Levi juga tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, tawa itu indah sekali saat memandangnya. Erwin jadierona hanya dengan melihat tawa Levi.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas, Hanji dan Mike pamit dan berterima kasih atas makan malam yang menyenangkan. Levi dan Erwin mengantarkan mereka hingga kedepan. Mike mengemudi sedan silvernya, Hanji diantar pulang oleh lelaki itu. Hingga sedan itu menghilang Erwin baru membuka mulut.

"Ayo, aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Erwin.

"Kau bercanda, rumahku ada di sebelah, selain itu masih ada kekacauan yang perlu di bereskan di dapurmu kan? Aku akan membantumu beres-beres sebelum pulang."

"Eh tidak perlu, kau tadi sudah membantu mengangkut kursi dan meja, biar yang ini menjadi urusanku." Erwin menolak.

"Aku belum tenang kalau belum bersih seluruhnya, jangan menolak aku tidak akan menerimanya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Levi segera masuk ke dalam. Erwin tidak bisa menghentikan Levi kalau sudah begini, lagipula masih ada sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan.

Di dapur beberapa piring menumpuk dan sampah bekas makanan berserakan. "Lihat, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menanganinya sendirian."

"Iya-iya kau yang terbaik dalam urusan ini."

Levi mencuci semua piring sedangkan Erwin membereskan sampah-sampah.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana teman-teman ku? Kau terlihat cepat akrab dengan Hanji tadi?" Tanya Erwin sambil menyapu lantai.

"Ah ya, dia cukup menyenangkan dan banyak bicara. Aku heran, berapa stok energi yang dia punya?" Jawab Levi. Erwin tertawa.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak awal aku sudah tidak heran."

"Untungnya aku juga punya teman yang seperti itu di Prancis, jadi aku tidak terlalu kesulitan menghadapinya. Sedangkan Mike, dia sepertinya baik dan bisa diandalkan." Saat ia menyebutkan kata Prancis, sesuatu menghentak dalam diri Levi, kejadian itu. Levi sudah tak lagi sering mengingatnya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan sejak tadi ia seperti melupakannya. Apakah itu artinya ia sekarang sudah meninggalkan kejadian itu di belakang?

"Aku pergi membuang sampah dulu Levi." Panggilan Erwin mengembalikan Levi keduniaannya.

"Oh, iya."

Benar, bertemu beberapa orang baru mungkin bisa sedikit mengikis tembok itu. Levi tersenyum, secuil beban terasa menghilang dari hatinya. Setelah selesai ia mencuci tangannya dan meminjam kamar mandi Erwin sebentar.

Ketika Erwin kembali, ia tak mendapati Levi di manapun. Tapi suara kucuran air di kamar mandinya memberitahu Erwin kalau Levi sedang ada di sana. Pria pirang itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Levi.

Suara derit pintu mengalihkan atensi Erwin. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai. Levi membiarkan rambut yang terbiasa dikuncir ponytail itu tergerai. Ini pertama kalinya Erwin melihat Levi dalam gaya itu. Dan, bagaimana mengatakannya? Levi terlihat lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Rambutmu terlihat cantik ketika digerai seperti itu. Kau sedikit berbeda?" Puji Erwin, ia tidak tahu akan mengucapakannya dengan nada berbisik seperti tadi. Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau memuji rambutku, kau merasa iri atau bagaimana?" Levi berjalan menghampiri Erwin dan duduk di sofa di hadapan Erwin. Levi sendiri tidak mengerti, bukannya ia tadi berniat akan langsung pulang dan kenapa sekarang malah duduk lagi disini.

"Tidak mungkin aku iri." Ujar Erwin.

Kemudian hening, jam dinding menunjukkan angka setengah dua belas. Ayahnya dan tuan Smith pasti sudah tidur sejak tadi, Levi tidak ingin menganggu istirahat mereka dan tidak mungkin juga ia menginap disini.

"Levi.." panggilan Erwin dengan suaranya yang dalam. Levi menatap, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Lanjutnya. Levi tak menjawab tapi di dalam ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud 'semuanya' oleh Erwin.

"Pasti ayahku yang memberitahumu."

"Benar."

"Biarkan semua yang sudah berlalu, yang sekarang sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi." Kata Levi setengah menunduk. Ia tahu, suatu saat pasti Erwin akan menanyakannya.

"Tapi kau masih." Alis Erwin mengerut, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan kalau ia ingin sebuah jawaban dan kepastian. Tunggu, memangnya Levi pernah memberikan pria itu harapan?

"Contohnya."

"Sampai sekarang kau masih menutup hatimu kan?" Sepertinya Levi mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pernyataanmu saat itu." Levi menduga.

"Iya, setelah itu terlihat sekali kau menghindariku, saat mengantar koran pagi biasanya kau selalu ada di halaman rumah, namun kau malah tidak muncul beberapa hari."

Tak langsung menjawab, Levi terdiam sejenak dan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Erwin, sebelumnya aku membutuhkan dua tahun untuk memutuskan pindah, aku bukan orang yang cepat beradaptasi. Tapi memang aku kesini untuk menyibukkan diri agar aku melupakan. Pernyataanmu saat itu terlalu mendadak. Aku hanya belum siap." Kata Levi.

"Selama dua tahun itu aku benar-benar seperti orang gila kau tahu. Rasanya, semua yang aku milikki terenggut sudah dalam waktu singkat. Aku bahkan tak sanggup datang ke pemakamannya dan memilih dirumah." Hati Levi kembali tercubit mengisahkan hal ini, biarlah Erwin tahu. Bukannya memang proses melupakan memang sesakit ini. Bahkan seharusnya lebih.

Gerakan tangan Levi yang mengusap air matanya terlalu jelas tertangkap oleh netra biru Erwin.

"Maaf, aku agak sensitif."

Erwin mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. Gadis dihadapannya ini terlalu rapuh sekarang. Ia seperti sayap kupu-kupu yang tersentuh tangan manusia. Ketika kau melihat tanganmu, maka warna sayap itu juga akan menempel dan pudar diatasnya. Erwin ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia ingin melindunginya agar Levi kembali seperti sebelum ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan semuanya dengan perlahan? Untuk itulah aku ada disini sekarang."

Erwin bangkit menghampiri Levi

"Mengetahui apa yang kau suka dan yang kau benci. Tahu apa makanan favorit mu, bercerita tentang apapun. Berkeliling Portland, bukankah saat kita makan malam bersama aku pernah berjanji mengajakmu? Aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Berikan, dan buka hatimu itu untukku Levi Ackerman."

Erwin berjongkok dihadapan Levi yang duduk di sofa.

_Teruslah tersenyum Levi, kau akan menemukan orang yang akan membuatmu bahagia selain diriku._

Memori mengenai ucapan terakhirnya terngiang di kepala Levi. Bahkan disaat terakhirnya, orang itu masih memikirkan kebahagiaannya?

Erwin meraih tangan Levi dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maukah kau mempercayaiku? Menjahit luka tidaklah sulit, tapi menghilangkan rasa sakitnya akan memakan waktu lama. Dan selama itu aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Lagi, Levi merasakan ketakutan itu lagi. Ia mencoba mengusir nya dengan pikiran-pikiran positif. Mengingat Hanji dan Mike, mengingat ayahnya dan Farlan. Isabel yang sedang mengomel dan terakhir adalah Erwin. Lelaki yang tak lelah tersenyum saat mengantar koran. Ah, Levi tersadarkan akan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya sejak awal Erwin, saat kau tak sengaja melempar kepalaku dengan koran kau sudah memulainya bukan?" Kata Levi membalas genggaman tangan Erwin.

"Itu artinya.."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Satu ucapan dan Erwin tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Awww, kenapa kau mencubitku Levi."

"Kau membuatku jadi melankolis begini dasar bodoh.."

Tanpa diduga Levi memeluk leher Erwin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Erwin balas memeluknya mesra. Ia sudah berjanji, seorang lelaki tak akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri bukan?

.

.

.

**The end.**

**happy birthday Levi ***


End file.
